1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to game apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved wand game apparatus arranged to permit catching of a game sphere that is rotatably directed along the rails of the game apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Games involving spheres in association with various handle structures are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,307. U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,238 indicates the use of a handle member arranged to balance a rod having a weighted member at a distal end of the rod.
The instant invention provides for a new and improved wand game apparatus wherein the same is arranged to cooperate with at least one game sphere for the manipulation of the game sphere rotatably along spaced rails of the organization.